Faraway Promise
by sierragust
Summary: Picking up where 'If Not for Hope' left off, Seda is haunted by his own thoughts until Ruby manages to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Feeling loss, sorrow, anxiety and hopelessness overtaking his senses, Seda looked at the dark clouds that were going into the atmosphere at Dark Heaven Castle as he leaned his back against the wall, thinking about what he was going to say to Ruby when she arrived. Looking down at his gauntlets, the former King of the East saw his reflection in the cold metal on his protector as he remembered her touch and how he suddenly reacted towards her.

"Don't beat yourself up, Seda." A calm, wise voice said behind him. Seda stiffened, then turned around to see an old man wearing yellow robes and a yellow hat.

"Hey, Simba." Seda said, looking at the Fairy King with a small smile as he turned away. Simba smiled through his beard as he pulled out an emerald from his robes, carved it into a heart, embedded a diamond in the center and crafted it into a silver band, then slid the newly crafted ring into an empty ring box and slipped it inside the brown bag slung across the silver haired time traveler's shoulder as he disappeared.

The 21 year old silver-haired man looked up as he saw the beautiful genie from the town of Queens appear in the outskirts of his castle risen up to the heavens and shrouded in darkness shortly after being consumed in the burning flames of the war between his kingdom and the West that was soon followed by the birth of the Dark Genie after he witnessed the tragic death of Sophia. He momentarily shook his thoughts off and moved towards her as she smiled, his boots crunching the soft dirt underneath him. Wearing only his black top covering the top of his chest that has jewels on it, along with blue-white pants, elbow-length gauntlets, and shin-high black boots, Seda stood before her, feeling the power of Gods coursing through his fingertips as he studied her perfect features.

"Just in time, Ruby." Seda said, earning himself another handsome smile.

"Sorry about that. I just recently bumped into Ungaga, who ended up marrying his fianceè." Ruby apologized quickly, flattered by the King's royal and radiant smile.

"I see that. You should've gotten here sooner or later." Seda replied, heaving a heavy sigh as his smile collapsed. Without looking at her and not caring about Toan's friend from the Desert town of Muska Lacka getting married, he added. "Are you ready?"

Ruby nodded, a smirk playing on her lips. "With pleasure!"

"Good, because we need it." Seda replied matter-of-factly as the silver haired male narrowed his eyes on her, walking towards the stairs. _'Mainly yourself.'_ He mentally reminded himself as he remembered his true purpose for this quest: to bring back his beloved Sophia. Ever since he first had encountered and ruthlessly Dueled Toan deep inside the Divine Beast Cave under the control of the Dark Genie, he had been haunted and pestered by his selfish thoughts. Although he had been successful in obtaining the power that he needed to kill his enemies during the heated war between his kingdom and the West, Seda still had a price to pay which the dark blood that coursed through his veins manifested itself as the Dark Genie after his castle was consumed in flames shortly after the birth of the creature and the death of his beloved. His thoughts lingered back when he first obtained the power through painful results.

**X~X~X**

_After trying to hopefully get away from the war that they were gracefully losing, Seda and his remaining soldiers stumbled into a nearby forest, where they set up camp as Seda led his horse to a nearby tree._

_"Can I take care of that wound, my lord?" A healer asked, walking towards him._

_"Yes, you can." Seda said as he handed her a piece of cloth out of his saddlebags after he dismounted. As she cleaned the wound and wrapped the cloth around his head, he looked at her. "Is there any way we can win?" He asked._

_"I don't think so, Milord." She said as she finished wrapping his wound, retreating towards her tent._

_"Dammit!" Seda cursed as he pulled out his sword and practically drove it into a tree in front of him in anger and frustration, startling his horse. 'I must not let the West invade my castle and hurt the woman I love.' He thought, looking at the sky until sleep slowly overtook him._

_When Seda woke up, he found himself lying in the exact same place except he found a man in a black cloak approaching him, his face settling within a hood as he approached the young man. "W… who are you?" Seda asked, confused._

_"I can give you the power you need to win this battle," he said in a raspy voice. "But I need some of your blood to do so."_

_Letting himself be taken in by the sensations of having magical powers, Seda sliced his arm open with his sword as the man pulled out a dagger and sliced his arm open as well, letting their blood mix after he placed his arm above Seda's. The man laughed evilly as Seda soon became unconscious after wrapping his wound, falling face first into the dirt._

**X~X~X**

As they headed up the double staircase that lead to the interior of the once proud castle that was under his rule, Seda stopped and narrowed his eyes as a familiar terrible laugh escaped from the depths of the shadows. He turned around to face a materializing demonic monster with silver hair, a muscular torso along with a well toned chest and a pair of demonic wings which protruded from its back along with beaming red eyes, long black fingernails and a yellow eyeball that was slit like a cat's lodged in its forehead that he gave birth due to the witch blood that was mixed with his blood and was later unleashed by his unspeakable hatred four-hundred years ago. "Damn it, Dark Genie. Not you again!"

The Dark Genie looked down at the 21 year old silver haired man who was his creator and smirked wickedly at him. "I can rule this world, and did you honestly think that pathetic Hero of Atlamillia can really defeat ME in your time, Seda?!" He sneered in a sarcastic voice as a terrible laugh escaped from the depths of his throat, with a smirk being replaced by a snarl as he gritted his teeth. Seda shook his head as he fixed his gaze at the evil creature that he gave birth due to his anger, despair and hatred at losing Sophia four-hundred years ago. It seemed necessary enough as the noble warrior realized that the Dark Genie was referring to Toan. Finally able to get his revenge and redeem himself for what he gave birth in the past, Seda grasped the blood red handle of Atonement and pulled it out slowly, the naked steel glowing in the darkness as Ruby read the cold determination spread across the steady young King's face.

"Shut up, Dark Genie! Sometimes, I wish I hadn't given birth to you in the first place! You will pay for ruining my life and for taking Sophia away from me!" Seda roared as he grasped his sword with a cry of rage. Jumping onto the gigantic hands that buried themselves deep into the ground and in front of the Genie's face after he narrowly avoided the blasts from the creature that nearly vaporized the ground underneath him, Seda skillfully landed on the Dark Genie's forehead as the evil demon tried to desperately get him off, thrusting Atonement in the eyeball lodged in the center of its forehead and practuring its skull, green blood was slowly oozing out of the yellow eyeball. The Dark Genie screamed and wailed in sheer pain as Seda jumped down after he withdrew his blade, staggering a bit as he quickly regained his balance and watched as the manifestation of pure evil had turned into his Second State form and roared, exposing the crystal before him. Readying his sword for yet another strike, Seda smirked, charged in and thrust his blade into the creature's mouth, hearing a bloodcurdling scream as the Dark Genie hissed and vaporized into the Darkness Beyond Time after the young King sheathed Atonement.

"I will kill your future descendant and destroy this pathetic world, even if it takes me ten thousand years to do so, Seda!" The Dark Genie managed to get out, fixing his gaze on the silver haired warrior.

"Just keep your nose out of my business, Dark Genie. I will never give birth to you again, so don't you even think about following me." Seda said, looking away from the dying form of his creation as the Dark Genie finally melted into a large pool of mixed human and witch blood that finally dissolved. Seda kneeled on the ground in pain as he felt a gaseous dark cloud leave his body and a great weight being lifted from his shoulders.

"Seda!" Ruby cried out, running towards him. Seda then turned around, only to find himself hitting the ground as she buried her face in his chest, noticing a deep cut on his side that ripped through his vest. Snapping her fingers, his vest sewed itself back together as his skin knitted together. "Are you okay?"

She asked, cupping his face in her hands as he blushed.

The young King nodded. "Yes Ruby, I'm absolutely f-" but Seda was caught completely off-guard when Ruby captured his lips against hers in a kiss, closing the distance between them. His eyes widened in complete shock. Was this real? Was she actually crushing her lips upon his? Shaking it off, he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. When they pulled apart for breath, both of them were blushing as they looked into each other's eyes until Ruby finally broke the ice.

"I'm terribly sorry about that." Ruby apologized before being cut off when his cold fingers touched her warm lips.

Seda shook his head. "No, it's okay. Can you do me a favour, though?"

"What's that?" She asked, leaning towards him and handing him a vial of crystal liquid.

"Get off of me. You're getting dirt on my vest." He said, downing the liquid in a quick swig and coughing violently before throwing the vial across the ruined courtyard as he tried to get up off the ground.

Ruby felt her heart skip several beats when she realized that she was still on top of him, and quickly got off of him, again saying "Sorry." as Seda dusted himself off. Returning his sword to its scabbard on his side, he said. "Let's go. We don't have all day!"

As they soon entered Dark Heaven Castle, Ruby was greeted by a wave of darkness that passed by her and Seda. When it cleared, they went to the Gallery of Time, only to find out that the passageway was closed.

"We'll never get past this." Ruby said, pushing her hands on the clock.

"Let me try it." Seda said, stepping up to her after wiping his forehead from sweat.

"You sure?"

"I'm positively sure." Hesitantly, Seda nodded to her. Raising his left hand, a sphere of magic began building up in his palm. Smirking, the beam hit the clock, its hands spinning around like a propeller. Ruby nodded as she jumped into the portal, Seda following after her.

As soon as they arrived on the first floor, Ruby looked around the dark corridors, checking to see if any monsters were around. Sadly, there weren't any, until Seda arrived with a fireball in his hand.

"Here I am." He said, touching her shoulder.

"Are we ready?" She asked, looking behind her.

He nodded. "Certainly."

After killing off many of the monsters and obtaining the clock hands, Seda stopped Ruby from touching the clockface.

"Stop, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but right before he could say it, Seda was suddenly impaled by a black dragon's horn through the abdomen. Blood slowly oozed out of the wound as Ruby quickly killed the beast.

After arriving at the entrance to the Gallery, Ruby lied Seda up against the wall, healing the wound on his abdomen. After several months, she restored the battle-trained warrior's body to normal.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you marry that rich greedy bastard anyway?" Seda asked.

Ruby let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at her wedding ring disgustingly, realizing that he was talking about King, her "loving" husband back in Queens, a small town that was once a large kingdom back when Queen La Saia ruled at the age of 18 before she drowned herself on her wedding night after her soon-to-be husband, Rando, abandoned her at the altar in exchange for eternal life. "Well, the only reason I did was because that fat idiot wished me to marry him. Bastard."

_'Ouch.'_ Seda thought hesitantly, his violet eyes focusing on hers as he closed them. "I can't blame you. He loves money more than he loves you," a small chuckle escaped from his lips as Ruby glared at him. "Seriously, you should divorce the guy and move on with your life."

"Why would I do that? Is something wrong, Seda?" Ruby asked, breaking Seda's train of thought as she looked at her companion.

"Nothing's wrong. But I have something I want to give you." He said, looking in her emerald eyes with a painful expression planted on his face.

"What is it?"

"This." He said, pulling out a sapphire pendant that was accented with diamonds around the rim and was held together by a tiny golden chain.

"This is so beautiful." She said, fastening the chain around her neck. "But I wanted the real reason why you needed me to go with you on this quest, since you never told me back in Queens."

"Why should I have to tell you anything, Ruby?" Seda asked, looking at her. "Like I said before, it's none of your concern."

"But why?" Ruby asked, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

Electric jolts sparked throughout Seda's body as he heaved a deep sigh. The silver haired time traveler from the past looked at the beautiful lavender haired genie from the town of Queens that was standing before him. _'Perhaps I should really tell her about my ambitions.'_ He thought painfully, covering his ashamed face with his hands as the fragments of his memories that lead to the birth of the Dark Genie and his redemption in order to prevent its rebirth began crawling back inside his head. Feeling his heart stop unexpectedly, he looked at her sadly.

"Ruby, I… Listen, the real reason why I need you to come with me is because I need to get something." Seda said, glancing at the two moons that were illuminating the sky.

"Which is?"

"A forbidden wish from you." He said as he grasped her hand.

Ruby gasped at his confession, her eyes widening. "So that's why you needed me. Where did you learn all this?"

"Yes. I have read it in one of my books in my era, so I must get your permission so you could revive my fianceè, Sophia." Seda said, looking at Ruby with a serious glint in his violet eyes as he walked past her and into the throne room of his old castle. He began casting the Forbidden Spell to open the portal leading to the Gallery of Time as he looked at Ruby, who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Seda asked, looking at her.

Tears streamed down her face as Ruby ran into his arms and buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder as Seda literally froze on the spot. "I can't leave your side again! Ever since your future half committed suicide, I've been all alone. I'm begging you, don't walk away and do this alone, Seda!"

She started to sob to which Seda thought about how he prevented the embodiment of pure negative energy that was known as the Dark Genie from gaining access into his mind and to abuse his magical powers for its own bidding back at Dark Heaven Castle by painfully stabbing his sword through his abdomen in order to further prevent the creature from reuniting with his body as well as destroying the world that it was born, and embraced her, looking at the small black box in his hand. _'Pretty soon, I'll have my beloved Sophia back and confess my feelings towards her.'_ He thought, opening the box to find a beautiful heart shaped emerald ring that mysteriously appeared there. He thoughtfully thanked Simba after he put the box back in his bag as he looked at her, feeling blood rush to his face.

"Ruby. I may remember what I did back in this castle, but I will protect you, no matter what fate might have in store for us." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath was almost making her shiver slightly, his left hand was resting on the hilt of the Atonement as the steel broadsword glowed fiercely in the torchlight.

Ruby's head tilted to the side as she looked at the King of the East, her heart skipping a beat as her emerald eyes met his beautiful royal violet ones. She straightened up so that they were eye level with each other. "Y - you mean it?" She asked, looking as though he was going to knock her out at any moment. She shuddered as she felt his fingertips gently brush away the tears from her beautiful face.

But he didn't. Instead, Seda cupped a hand under her chin, tilted her face upward with his thumb, and nodded, smiling as he took a step towards her. "I do mean it, and… thank you for saving my life four-hundred years ago. If it wasn't for you and the Moon People, the birth of the Dark Genie would've destroyed mankind all over again." He said, feeling their breath hitch as the two leaned closer to each other.

Ruby hesitantly backed up against the wall until she unfortunately hit it, her cheeks turning a shade of pink as she realized how close they were and that he closed the distance between them. "Your welcome, Seda. W- what are you-" but she literally froze when Seda crushed his lips against hers, kissing her as he caressed her face in his hand. Her eyes lit up in complete shock and her first reaction was to pull away, but reconsidered her actions. Closing her emerald eyes, she recaptured his lips in the kiss, feeling his strong arms pull her close as if he was going to lose her.

After a long moment, the two of them broke apart, their faces heavily flushed from their first true display of emotion, Ruby smiled up at him before she said. "You're not going anywhere without me!"

"Good. Let's go!" He said, touching the clockface that lead to the Gallery of Time to travel back four-hundred years ago.

**X~X~X**

When the two arrived in the past, they saw lifeless corpses lying around the hallway, soon to be followed by a bloodcurdling scream that sounded like it could bring the dead back to life. _'This isn't good. Oh God, if only I hadn't given birth to the Dark Genie in the first place. Dammit.'_ Seda thought shrewdly, shaking his head.

"We have to hurry before the Dark Genie obliterates everything in my castle!" Seda urged.

Ruby nodded. "Okay."

They ran outside the castle, past town, into the open field, and they arrived at a gateway to a graveyard. The two entered and looked around; trying to find what they were looking for.

"Found anything yet?" Seda asked, examining a gravestone as the sun reached the mountains, indicating that nightfall was dawning.

"No." Ruby said, looking ahead. "Is that a fountain…?"

"I think so." Seda said, walking towards it and examining it. Water was filling the fountain through a stone angel holding a basin that seemed to be chipped. Noticing a small vial hanging on the left wing, he took it, pulled out the cork from inside, and placed it under the angel's head, realizing that it filled up with a crystal blue liquid as he used his power to repair the basin. "We found it. Incredible." He said to himself, not realizing that a King Mimic was right behind him.

"Seda! Behind you!" Ruby suddenly screamed.

Seda turned around to see a King Mimic trying to slap his face with its hands, but caught his sword as Ruby threw a throbbing cherry to momentarily stop the beast in its tracks. Seda severed the devilish purple tongue of the beast, resulting as a painful cry that came from the beast as he wiped his blade, and thrust Atonement through the skull as the King Mimic died. He then joined Ruby as she tried to fend off the large horde of black dragons and blizzards.

"Looks like we're goners!" Ruby said as a black dragon froze her.

"Damn!" Seda cursed under his breath after a blizzard punched him in the stomach. As he fell to the ground and once again ready to accept death, Seda was about to close his eyes until he heard the sound of a sword hitting something. Peering into the midst of the clouds, he squinted as he saw a blond haired man rode through the rest of horde on a white stallion, clad in a suit of dark blue armor as a sword shredded the card soldiers. A couple spears and swords hung from the stallion as he dismounted.

"Are you alright, King Seda?" The knight asked, kneeling before the King of the East. Seda got up and panted for breath as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, quickly gulping down a bottle of water that Toan managed to buy at Queens.

"Yes, Jeremiah. I'm fine." Seda said, looking at the man as he sheathed Atonement. "What brings you here?"

"Milord, I have come to serve you and you only." Jeremiah said, stabbing his spear into the ground.

"Who is this man, Seda?" Ruby asked, leaning into his ear.

Seda smiled, his ruffles smoothed. "This is Jeremiah, the paladin of my knights alongside Lance and Alfred, my loyal cavaliers."

Jeremiah bowed gracefully to his King. "An honorable pleasure to serve you, My Lord. Who is this lovely young lady that you're travelling with, Sire?" He asked, glancing towards Ruby, who blushed deeply.

"I would like you to meet Ruby. She's… my companion." Seda said as Jeremiah grasped at her hand and kissed it, causing Ruby to blush a red that almost matched her top. "Anyway, can we get a ride? My legs are awfully exhausted."

"Certainly, Your Majesty." Jeremiah said, nodding as he stood back so his horse wouldn't kick him into a tree.

"Okay!" Seda said as he quickly mounted the horse, took the reins, kicked her flanks, and rode out of the cemetary and towards the castle after creating a cloud of dust in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2: Proposal

Shortly after obtaining the potion located within the graveyard and having to fight his way through a massive horde of monsters, Seda rushed back to his castle on horseback. He rode past the guards, who thrust the stable doors open for their King to pass through his throne room as he dismounted, proceeded to his throne room, pulled his royal red coat back on, pulled the cork out, and poured the potions contents into Sophia's mouth after he wrapped his wound. He stayed by her side, hoping for a miracle until she groaned slightly and her eyes fluttered open as he helped her stand, wincing at the pain shooting up his left arm as he noticed the table that he literally destroyed.

"King Seda…is that you?" Sophia asked weakly as she looked at her fiancèe with sapphire eyes, then at her bloodstained dress.

"Yes, Sophia. Its me." Seda choked out, tears welling up in his eyes as the two headed to the balcony, his hair fluttering in the cool night breeze as he could feel even more blood rushing to his face. Deciding to leave his royal headband off, he looked at her as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank God, I thought I'd never see you again. I need to ask you something that I should've asked a long time ago."

"What is it, Seda?" She asked, confused as he grasped her hand gently in his own.

Seda smiled warmly as he got himself balanced on one knee in front of her, heaving an exasperated sigh as he steadied himself. "Sophia," He began, looking deeply into her sapphire eyes. "You're truly the most beautiful woman that I had laid my eyes on. Ever since the day I first saw you during my Crowning Ceremony after my father had passed away and since the stormy reunion, I couldn't bear ruling my kingdom without anyone as radiant, noble and beautiful as yourself." He said as he took out a small black box, holding it before her and slowly opening it to reveal a beautiful heart shaped emerald ring inside. Sophia gasped as she realized what was going to change in her life, the diamond embedded in the small emerald glowed under the moonlight. "Sophia, I know this is so very sudden to you, but please hear me out. What I truly mean to say is… will you marry me?" He asked her as a small blush completely graced his cheeks.

Sophia was in complete awe at the sight of the emerald ring shining beautifully in the box. She smiled at the proposing man she loved, her eyes filled with tears of happiness as she realized what was now happening before her. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She squealed happily, leaping into his arms and forcing themselves to hit the stone balcony. Nevertheless, she looked into his royal violet eyes as she kissed him lovingly on the lips, literally taking his breath away as he slid the emerald ring on her index finger, the silver band fitting perfectly around it.

Seda smiled again as he returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers in his shoulder length silver hair as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Finally, he tilted her face upward, wiped the tears off her face, and whispered "You'd better tell your father that we're engaged, my love."

Ruby smiled at the young King from outside the room after Sophia left, wiping a tear from her eye. "Time to prepare for a wedding for those two!" She said, turning towards the maids to help her decorate the castle. Even Sierra smiled at the King as she angled her rapier.

Suddenly, Jeremiah burst into the room, accompanied by five other people. "King Seda, I found these trespassers outside your throne room."

_'Toan, no doubt.'_ Seda nodded, turned towards Jeremiah, and inhaled deeply. "Your dismissed."

"But, Your Majesty-" Jeremiah began, stepping up to the young king. "I think you should-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Seda growled and Jeremiah ran out the room.

"So, what's the big deal leaving us in our villages like that?" Toan asked, looking at Seda as Osmond stoked the fire.

Seda heaved an exasperated sigh and headed to his study, grabbing the book that was lying on his desk and headed back. "Read this." He said, pushing the text towards Toan.

After reading the text, Toan looked at Seda, smiling at the empty ring box that the young king held. "I'm so happy for you. By the way, where is Sophia anyway?"

His answer came clear when the doors opened and the young King turned his head to see Sophia standing at the doorway. Ungaga looked at Seda. "So, when's the big day?"

At this, Seda and Sophia blushed and looked at each other. "We have until the sixth of January." She said, looking at Toan. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll go and get Paige." He said irritably, pulling out the map that Dran gave him. Seda smiled as he and Sophia shared a long, deep kiss before he silently broke it.

"Its getting pretty dammed hot in here." Goro said jokingly, hearing Ruby yawn tiredly. Seda noticed that the genie was holding something in her hand.

"Here's something that I had invented." Osmond said, handing the Elements to Seda.

"Sierra, give Mrs. Ruby and her friends a room they can stay." Seda said upon reading the tiredness in Ruby's eyes.

The High Commander nodded. "An honorable pleasure to serve you, My Liege." She said, kneeling before the King as she lead Ruby to her room.

Seda took the Elements that Osmond gave him, clearly amazed that his magical powers were drawn into the capsule. Putting his golden headband on, he felt a strange euphoria forming in him and Sophia as she walked beside him. Looking at her, he brushed a strand of her hair from her eyes as they suddenly met his.

"Ever since you died in my arms on that fateful night, your death had me consumed in so much grief that I -" Two fingers stopped him in mid sentence.

"I know." She whispered, smiling. "I know."

"Sophia, I couldn't bear spending the rest of my life without you by my side. I love you." He confessed, his face turning a deep crimson as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Sophia felt her face turning a light scarlet as she closed her eyes and leaned towards him. "I love you too." She whispered, right before their lips met.

And as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, a shooting star soared past the two moons, indicating that their wish was truly made for them to be together…

Simba smiled at the two sharing a kiss on the balcony, quietly laughing to himself. "True love triumphs over evil, after all." He whispered as he disappeared into the night.

**X~X~X**

Morning dawned over the peaceful Kingdom of the East as many people closed their shops and headed to the castle for a very special wedding.

Inside, the minister was examining the interior as nurses and maids ran around in a constant euphoria, hanging decorations and banners up. In the kitchens, the chefs were making a 5-tier red velvet cake adorned with white flowers, and outside was a white horse drawn buggy, waiting patiently for the newlyweds for when they run out the door.

In one of the dressing rooms, Sophia was standing in front of a mirror while Ruby straightened her gown shortly after she took a well pleasured shower. She was wearing a short sleeved glimmering white dress accented with a diamond necklace, adorned with matching white shoes and a pair of sapphire earrings hung on her ears. Smiling, she placed her silver tiara on her head with a lace veil over her face as Ruby stepped back. Her light brown hair had been pulled into a high ponytail after she brushed it along with light makeup on to help accent her eyes and lips.

"Feeling nervous?" Ruby asked after handing a woven bouquet of red roses and white irises to Sophia, who gracefully took them.

"A little bit." Sophia said, looking at Ruby with a nervous glint in her sapphire eyes. "What if I-"

"You'll do fine, believe me. This is going to be the wonderful moment in your life." Ruby said, pulling her red dress on shortly before she heard a knock on the door. Outside, Xiao and Paige were waiting for the two to get their last minute preparations done. "Finished?" She asked, looking at them with a smile crossing her lips.

Paige nodded at Ruby after taking in how extraordinarily beautiful the bride looked. "You look simply breathtaking. Are you ready, Your Highness?" She asked.

Sophia smiled gently at Paige and nodded, heaving a deep sigh. "Yes, I am ready, and thanks."

"We only have two minutes to get down there!" Xiao urged.

A look of panic overtook Paige. "Dear God, that's right. Come on!" She urged as she, Xiao, and Ruby headed to the main hall. Sophia smiled gently as she followed Paige after she grabbed her bouquet. _'Oh God, I hope I don't mess up my vows.'_ She thought, heaving a sigh as her father led her down the hallway.

**X~X~X**

King Simba was looking at the 21-year old silver-haired man standing before the altar, dressed in his royal red coat embroidered with gold along with rubies and crème colored pants when his father passed and when he ascended the throne during his coronation ceremony as the new King of the East. Looking as handsome as his friends, Seda was getting nervous, Jeremiah was standing beside him. His royal golden headband, embedded with a ruby, that accented his forehead was gleaming in the golden sun as he waited patiently for the woman he loved and proposed to. Soldiers were lined up, dressed in red and gold suits of armor as well as Sierra being a High Commander.

The doors opened up, and the flower girls came walking down the aisle, tossing flower petals on each side. Next came Ruby, Paige, and Xiao; all of them wearing dresses. Ruby was wearing a bright red dress with a lavender sash, Paige was wearing a dark blue one that hugged her body thoroughly, and Xiao was wearing a white dress that glimmered in the streaming sunlight.

Seda took in a sharp breath as a slow song began to echo throughout the castle, and the doors opened up again to reveal Sophia behind it. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked as he felt his breath hitch and his heart pound inside his chest when she began walking down the aisle, showing a radiant smile through her veil. On each side, everyone was in awe at how radiant and beautiful she looked, urging her to keep on going. Reaching the altar where Seda was standing and taking his hand, the priest soon began the ceremony after everyone politely sat down.

After he gave their blessings, the priest turned to Seda. "Lord Raybrandt, do you promise to take Princess Sophia to be your lawfully wedded wife, for life and for death until you part?"

Seda nodded bravely as he happily said "I do".

The priest then turned to Sophia. "And do you, Princess Sophia..."

"I do!" Sophia quickly said, cutting him off.

Seda heaved a sigh of relief as the priest continued.

"By the power of the fairies of Terra and the almighty Lord himself, I hereby dub you husband and wife" said the priest as the whole kingdom cheered for their new queen.

Seda gently lifted Sophia's veil to see her shimmering cerulean eyes meeting his violet ones. Leaning in, she smiled lovingly at him as he passionately kissed her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist as she threw her arms around his neck.

Paige happily wiped a tear from her eye, not realizing that it was the first time she cried at such a beautiful moment like this. Simba had allowed Paige to cry on his shoulder as Ruby watched on, smiling covenantly at the two.

When the kiss eventually broke, Seda and Sophia then ran down the hallway to find a horse drawn buggy waiting for the two. They soon rode into the sunset after Sophia threw her bouquet and landed in Xiao's arms. The feline Demi-Human leaped into Toan's arms and gave him a loving kiss, which he returned frequently. Among them were the ghostly images of the King and Queen, his parents, smiling lovingly at their son and his new queen as they ascended to the heavens…


End file.
